Digital television and video on Digital Video Disks (DVDs) are revolutionizing home entertainment. Such applications as well as others are using video compression technology. One standard for video compression is the Advanced Video Coding standard (either the H.264 of ITU-T (International Telecommunications Union, Telecommunications Sector VCEG (Video Coding Experts Group) or MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group)-4, Part 10 of ISO (International Standardization Organization/IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission)). Performing video compression in accordance with the Advanced Video Coding standard may consume a large amount of processor bandwidth and data storage because of the number of operations involved therein. For example, the Advanced Video Coding standard includes a number of matrix multiplication operations.